Time is ticking
by lucasscottlover1
Summary: someone gets bad news and has to live their life to the fullest before their time runs out. flings are in the essence and are fatal for the ones in the sidelines,the ones their no matter what.
1. bad news and new loves

_I hope you like this... I was bored and it came to mind..please tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks. Also I own none of the characters on the show._

* * *

"I'm so sorry Mr. Scott, I know the news must be horrible for you to take in right,"apologized Dr. Renolds. "The medicine just isn't working anymore due to your hearts condition. I am terribly sorry son." 

Lucas sat their silently and held back the tears that formed underneath his eyelids. Haley walked up to Lucas and grabbed his hand.

"Everything is going to be fine Lucas," promised Haley. "Once you have the operation you'll be as good as new."

Lucas glared at Haley."There isn't going to be an operation Haley,"

"What are you talking about Lucas?" asked Haley.

"Look if I only have a few months as it is to live my life then I'm not going to spend half of that time in a hospital bed," snapped Lucas. "There is noguarantee the operation will evensucceed so there is no reason for me to waste my time."

"Lucas you will die," cried Haley.

"Everyone does one time or another Haley," informed Lucas. "If it's my time then it's my time." Lucas broke into tears and stormed out the doctors office.

Haley ran after him, for being sick he sure ran fast! She finally caught up to him outside and grabbed him. She held him in her arms and let him cry his eyes out. She felt him shake against her body as he sobbed. She couldn't help but cry herself.

"I don't want to die," cried Lucas.

Haley grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes. "Don't you ever say that," ordered Haley. "It's against the rules Luke, I won't let you leave me. Promise me Lucas."

"I can't," cried Lucas.

Haley hugged Lucas again. "You'll get through this Lucas, I won't let you die on me."

Haley sat on the pavement with Lucas until he calmed down. He eventually quited down and went silent.

"You ok Luke?" asked Haley.

"Lets go," Lucas said trying to avoid the question. He walked to Haley's car and got in thepassengers seat. She got in the car too and drove off to her apartment. He didn't say anything the entire ride home.

_**meanwhile...at Brooke's and Haley's**_

"We can't do this," Brooke said as she pushed Nathan away. "I'm sorry you gotta go."

"Brooke I know you want to be with me," insisted Nathan. "Why else would you invite me here when Luke stepped out? Why would you dim the lights and look as sexy as you do right now?" Nathan made his way closer to Brooke.

"What if Lucas comes back?" she asked. "I don't want to hurt him again. I love him Nathan and you love Haley."

"Screw Lucas!" insisted Nathan. He stepped closer. "Skip Haley too! I want to be with you right now."

He touched her hair andsuddenly she lost thought of everything. He was now so close it seemed to her as if hesurrounded her like a shield not letting her out and nothing in. His eyes burning in hers, blue as the night sky. Brooke remained silent and searched his eyes for answers. She now knew why Haley had been so attracted to him.

"No one is here right now, no one to see," informed Nathan. Were alone and I'm not letting you slip through my fingers. Not now and not ever."

She couldn't respond, she couldn't even think. She could only concentrate on the physical reactions of her body and what it was near. Her pounding heart, burning flesh went wild. When she saw him lower his head, when she realized he was about to touch her lips with his, she thought her heart would burst.

He locked lips with her and she didn't back away. His lips were soft as they were pressed against hers. She closed her eyes and let him smother her in kisses. She kissed him backpassionately as he slowly laid her down on the couch. He looked up at her and flung off his jacket, then his shirt, leaving his tank on. He ripped off Brooke's jacket and pulled her shirt off revealing her tank as well. They locked lips over and over, not stopping for breaths in between.

_**meanwhile...Lucas and Haley**_

Haley parked the car in front of her apartment and looked over at Lucas. He didn't say anything the entire ride home he juststared out the window. She was getting worried about him. "Lucas are you ok," asked Haley.

Lucas broke his glance at the window and looked her in the eyes. "You can't say anything Haley," said Lucas in a low tone.

"What do you mean," questioned Haley.

"You can't tell anyone what you heard in the doctors office," answered Lucas. "You need to promise me."

"Lucas you have to tell everyone," insisted Haley. "They would want to know."

"Look it's up to me to tell them," added Lucas."It's my problem and when I feel I want to tell people I will. I'd rather not let everyone know until I really get sick. I want them to treat me like they always do not pit me."

"It won't be like that Lucas," promised Haley.

"Look right now I just want to forget about that and spend the day with Brooke," added Lucas. "I just want to be with her right now. Let me decide when I tell everyone Haley. Do me that favor and let me spend some time with the girl of my dreams before everything I love changes. Give me some time before I break the news."

"Lucas," Haley said in a sad voice.

"Please Haley, don't make this worse then it already is," pleaded Lucas. "Promise me this."

"Ok," promised Haley. She didn't want to upset him anymore for the time being. She'd deal with that issue after the news settled with him for a little while.

They both got out the car and walked up to the porch. Haley looked at Lucas as she turned the key in the hole. She hated seeing him so sad."

_**meanwhile...Brooke and Nathan**_

Brooke heard a sound at the door and saw the door knob turning. She quickly pushed Nathan off her and on the floor and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked surprised. He followed her eyes to the door and noticed someone was coming in.

Haley opened the door with Lucas at her side.

Lucas shot a charming look Brooke's way.

"Hey Nathan," greeted Haley. "What are you doing here?"

"Um..." he stuttered. "I was just waiting here for you." He stood up from the floor, walked over to Haley and planted a big kiss on her lips. "I missed you Hales."

"I missed you too Nate," she responded.

Lucas walked over to Brooke. He noticed both Brooke's and Nathan's clothes on the floor.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted her as he grabbed her in his arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Her heart melted as he kissed her. Damn he was a good kisser!

"Hey Lucas," she said nervously. She was overwhelmed with guilt. She made a mistake, a big one. She loved Lucas so much. Haley was her roommate and good friend too. She couldn't believeshe chanced everything and made out with Nathan. How far would she have gone if they didn't come home?

"Were you hot or something?" Lucas said gesturing to the clothes.

"Yeah," she lied.

Lucas laughed. "You lookgorgeous today!"

"Thanks Luke," said Brooke.

"I love you Brooke," added Lucas. "I love you more than you can imagine, I just wanted you to know that."

Brooke blushed andnestled into his arms.

"I'm glad you're here Nathan," interrupted Haley. "I got something I want to give you." She grabbed a little blue box and handed it to him.

"Haley you didn't have to do this," said a guilty Nathan. He opened the box and there laid 2 tickets to the upcoming basketball game.Charlotte Bobcats vs. Denver nuggets, 1st row seats.

"It's ok," said Haley. "I know you wanted to go to that game for a while now so I figured I'd surprise you. I saved up some money and got you them last week. I thought maybe you'd want to go together and spend the weekend up in Charlotte. What do you think?"

"I love them!" said Nathan. He hugged Haley and shot Brooke a guilty look over Haley's shoulder. Brooke returned the glance feeling equally as bad.


	2. time to think things over

This story may be a tad boring but it is leading up to some drama..please review i love to read them!

Also im talking to brucasfanatic um who is baley? I didn't understand ur review..I'm sorry.

* * *

Lucas sat on the couch next to Brooke thinking about the bad news he received . While Haley and Brooke kept up the conversations between the four. 

Nathan sat silent too while he thought about who he really wanted to be with. Was his soal mate Haley? After all she has been the one from the start, his first real true love. Or was it the girl he just recently got to know? Brooke and him really became friends over the last few months, they really clicked! Could she be the one for him? Nathan looked back at Haley then at Lucas. Lucas had a hurt expression on his face like he just got the worst news in the world. Nathan wondered what in the Hell was up with him lately, he had really changed since last year. Nathan hid it but he still cared about Lucas to some extent.

"So Lucas is that a good plan?" asked Brooke.

"Um..what?"he stuttered. "Sorry I didn't hear what you asked."

"That we all go to a huge amusement park for my birthday in six months," she answered.

Lucas thought to himself. Six months, was he even going to make it that long? Was he going to be able to share the moment with Brooke? "Yeah," he said in a disappointed tone. "Count me in."

Haley gave Lucas a concerned look. She knew what was troubling his mind.

"I gotta go, I'm sorry," he apologized . "Do you want to go somewhere with me tonight Brooke? Just you and me along the docks ? I'll pick you up at eight" He stood up and looked at her for an answer before he left.

"Of course," she added. "Where are you going?"

"I just got to take care of a few things, it's nothing," he answered before shutting the front door behind him.

Lucas stood on the outside of the door and let out a huge sigh. He hoped in his car and drove off toward the rivercoart where he could be alone.

Back inside the house Haley was saying goodbye to Nathan and Brooke because she needed to go to tutoring. At least that's what she told them.

"Goodbye Nate," she said sweetly. She kissed him goodbye and left as well.

Brooke and Nathan were left alone once again. Nathan gave Brooke a guilty look, had they done the right thing?

"We shouldn't have done that Nathan," blurted out Brooke. "We made a huge mistake."

Nathan thought back again from when Haley left him for Chris. He thought about how Lucas hurt Brooke for Peyton. "They did it to us."

"So what we do it out of revenge?" she asked. "I care to much about both of them to purposely hurt them!"

"I didn't say that," he added. "I'm just saying we shouldn't have to feel guilty. "

Brooke hesitated for a moment... "I love Lucas though."

"I love Haley too," assured Nathan.

"Ok, " she added. "What now?"

"Well they left so let's leave too," he insisted. "We can have some fun as friends."

Brooke grabbed her coat and looked at Nathan. "What did you have in mind?" She felt a knot in the pit of her stomach, Lucas will be real hurt when he finds out she made out with Nathan. She decided not to tell him so she can spare him the pain.

"I'm thinking the bar," said Nathan. "You in?"

"Yeah," she said reluctantly. "Just as friends though."

"Yeah," he insisted.

Meanwhile Lucas sat on the edge of the river court knelt against a tree, watching the river flow. It was quiet so he could think. Think about what he was going to do. Was he going to chance the surgery or just live every moment like it was his last?

Haley walked up behind Lucas to see if he was ok. "Hey buddy," she whispered to him softly as she took a seat next to him.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"Because I know you," she whispered .

"You know you could have stayed with Nathan and Brooke right?" he asked. "You don't need to stay with me!"

"I know but I want to," she insisted. "Anyways I told them I was tutoring."

A small smile spread across Luke's face.

"You know I love you Lucas," she whispered.

"I know," he added. "I love you too." He looked at her with a sad look. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Yeah but I do anyways," she insisted. "I don't want to lose you Lucas."

He didn't say anything to his friend he just looked back at the water. She wouldn't let him shield her out though, she grabbed him in a hug. He grabbed her back and rested his head on her shoulder. They stayed that way for a while. They both didn't talk but her being there was enough for Lucas. "Will you stay with me for a while," he asked.

"You couldn't make me leave," she joked. "I'm stuck with you." Haley hugged him tighter and eventually they both fell asleep on the grass.

Meanwhile Nathan just opened the bar door for Brooke. Loud music blared from inside.

"Ok, we got till 7 then I have to meet Lucas ok," she asked.

"I think 3 hours is enough time to get some fun in," he concluded. "Grab a pool stick, I'll beat you this time!"

"Dream on," yelled Brooke. She ordered two beers for the both of them and grabbed a pool stick. "I go first." She shot at the yellow ball in front of her and it rolled straight into the left pocket. She gave Nathan a devious smile and aimed for another one. It went strait in. "What were you saying. That your going to beat me?" She laughed and shot another time, once again she succeeded in shooting it in.

Nathan grabbed his drink and took a sip. "This is going to be a long game," he joked.

Brooke smiled and guzzled down her drink in one sip. "Ha yet another thing I beat you at!"

Nathan guzzled down his drink."Shut up," he joked. He grabbed a pool stick and aimed at the ball in front of him. He shot but missed. "Well there goes my pride" He smiled and rolled his eyes at Brooke.


	3. Waiting up

Hope you like the ud! Please review!

* * *

Lucas watched the river flow downstream. The sun was slowly setting and Haley still slept on his lap. It felt nice having her close, it kind of made him feel safe!

"Haley get up," he whispered in her ear. "Hales."

Haley stirred around a bit and opened her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Time for me to meet Brooke," he answered. "I kind of need you to get off me though."

She lifted her head up from his lap. "Sorry."

"It's cool," he whispered back as he rose to his feet. "I'll catch you tomorrow Hales." He kissed her on her cheek and started to turn away.

"Take it easy Luke," she warned.

He turned and looked at her in annoyance. "Stop worrying Haley, I'm not going to drop dead over dinner."

"Lucas this isn't a joke," snapped Haley. "I'm not willing to lose you."

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood," he joked.

"My best friend dying isn't a laughing matter," she cried.

Tears began to swell up in Luke's eyes. He didn't want to die, and Haley just pointed that out to him again. "I'm sorry that I'm scared and I don't know what else to do," he snapped. "I don't know what else to say Haley."

Haley got up and wrapped her arms around Lucas. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I'll catch you later I got to go," he said avoiding the situation again.

"I love you Luke," she whispered.

"Love ya too," he yelled as he began jogging away across the court.

Haley watched until she couldn't see him anymore and broke down. She wasn't ready to lose Lucas, she was determined to save him somehow.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"What is that, three games to zip?" gloated Brooke.

"Thanks for rubbing it in," joked Nathan as he guzzled his fifth drink. He pounded the cup hard on the table when he finished. "I beat you at drinking though."

Brooke walked over to the bar area and grabbed another shot. She guzzled it down in one sip and pounded it down mocking Nathan. "Oh yeah, I think I just beat you at that too."

Nathan rolled his eyes, he was defeated once again. "Whatever," he moaned.

"Yay I win I win," joked Brooke as she twirled around in a victory dance. "You know I think I should get a prize."

"Really, I don't think so," insisted Nathan.

"Who cares what you think?" she asked. "I want a prize."

Nathan walks over and kisses Brooke passionately. "Good enough prize?" he taunted.

"No," she whined.

He kisses her again but with more fury.

"How about that one?" he asked again.

"Better," Brooke said smiling.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Lucas waited on Brooke's couch for her to come home. It was already 8:30 and she wasn't answering her cell. He was getting worried about her, usually she called.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Nathan checked into a hotel while Brooke held tight onto his shoulders. He swung open the hotel room and threw her on the bed. Nathan leaped for the bed and missed, he belly flopped on the ground instead. Him and Brooke burst out in laughter.

"That hurt," he moaned.

"I bet it did," she laughed and jumped off the bed on top of him.

"That hurt too!" he whined.

"Stop whining and kiss me already," yelled Brooke.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Lucas looked at his watch, it was 10:30 and there still was no sign of Brooke. He got up ready to leave when he noticed the door knob turning. Finally she was home he thought.

The door opened revealing Haley

"Oh it's you," he said disappointed.

"Hi to you too Lucas," she joked. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Sorry," he said smiling.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked.

"Waiting for Brooke," he answered.

"She never came home?" Haley asked surprised.

"No," he answered. "I'm kind of worried."

"Did she call?" asked Haley.

"No, I tried calling her but nobody answered," he informed.

"So what are you doing now?" she asked.

"I want to make sure nothing happened to her so I'll wait here," he insisted.

"I'm sure she's fine," assured Haley.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Ah," screamed Brooke as she ran away from Nathan.

Nathan grabbed her from behind and tossed her on the bed. He keeled over her and looked at her, his eyes never leaving the sight in front of him.

She grabbed his shirt and brought him down closer to her, his face nearly touching. Then without seconds to think she kissed him, starting a chain reaction of more kisses.


	4. where were you

_Hey i hope you enjoy my ud! thanks for the reviews! I'd like to thank Ljskywalker for the huge review sent and to Rach cd mckenzie! (ur stories rock) also thanks to BrucasAlways and __iftheyonlyknewthetruth__...im not having too many people read thisstory so I'm glad someone acually is! Please read and review!_

* * *

The next morning Brooke woke up with a nauseous feeling in her stomach. Her head spinned as she opened her eyes. She felt movement next to her and turned around in bed. She saw Nathan laying there but why? She didn't remember much from last night. She had to have gotten really wasted!

She realized Nathan lacked a shirt and so did she. That thought brought fear."Oh my god," she whispered as she got glimpses of last night. "Tell me we didn't do what I think we did."

Brooke looked under the covers and realized her instincts were correct. She screamed loudly which joltened Nathan out his sleep.

He looked up at her surprised."What in the Hell are you screaming for?" he screamed back. "My head is pounding enough as it is!"

"Nathan do you remember last night?" she asked. "Please tell me we got hot and shedded off our clothes and that was it."

Nathan thought back."Oh my god," he worried. "Haley."

"Lucas," screamed Brooke.

"What have we done?" asked Nathan.

_**meanwhile...**_

Lucas was busy calling everyone who knew Brooke. He was really worried because no one had saw her all night. Haley walked out the bathroom and stood in front of him.

"Any news?" she asked.

He shook his head no."No one has heard from Nathan either."

"Maybe they went somewhere together when we left," guessed Haley.

"That's what I'm thinking," added Luke. "They both shut off their phones for the same reason though."

"Were probably worrying for no reason Lucas," insured Haley.

"Maybe," said Lucas. He was beat, he hadn't slept all night because he was worried about Brooke.

"You should get some sleep," worried Haley.

"Not until I know Brooke is ok," promised Lucas.

Haley sighed at how stubborn he was.

Lucas headed for the door of the apartment but before he got there the door opened revealing Brooke.

"Oh my god Cheery where have you been?"asked Luke.

"Oh I just went out with a few friends," she lied. "I got a little wasted and spent the night at their house."

"Why didn't you call?" asked Lucas.

"I didn't know I was on a leash," She snapped closing the door behind her.

"It's not like that, I was just worried," he said a little ticked off by her last comment.

"Well I'm fine," she laughed. "I'm back in one piece!"

"I'm glad your ok," he snapped. Lucas headed for the door, he couldn't believe she just stood him up and didn't even call. "I'll let myself out," he said slamming the door behind him.

"What's his problem?" asked Brooke.

"I'd be upset if I was stood up too," agreed Haley.

"Whoops," Brooke said as she remembered they had a date. "I forgot about our date."

"So where were you last night?" Haley asked suspiciously.

"Told you I was with some friends," answered Brooke.

"Which friend," asked Haley.

"Well let's see MOM," she said sarcastically. "What's up with you being miss detective?"

"Just tell me who you were with," Haley asked again.

"um..Brevin," she answered. "Satisfied now?"

Haley rolled her eyes at Brooke and headed for the door.

"What"s you're problem?" yelled Brooke.

Haley turned. "Why must you hurt Lucas?"

"What do you mean?" asked Brooke confused.

"We called Bevin this morning when we were worried, she said she hasn't saw you you all weekend," yelled Haley. "Where were you Brooke? Are you cheating on Lucas? Don't lie this time either.

"We'll I wasn't cheating," Brooke lied again. "I wouldn't do that to Lucas."

"I hope not," Haley snapped again still not satisfied with Brooke's answer. "Lucas is a good guy and he doesn't deserve that."

"I just drank a little too much and I didn't want to drive home so I stayed in a hotel," she lied for a third time.

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the beginning?" asked Haley.

"I was embarrassed I was drinking so much," Brooke added. "I've been trying to cut down."

"Hey it's ok you have nothing to feel embarrassed about," laughed Haley. "We all get wasted sometimes! Just don't lie to me about it."

"Yeah," agreed Brooke. She was glad Haley wasn't pressing the issue anymore.She hated lying! She already knew Last night was a huge mistake.

"Have you seen Nathan by any chance?" Haley asked.

"No why do you ask?" Brooke freaked.

"It's noting I just haven't been able to get ahold of him all night," answered Haley. She gave Brooke a suspicious glance. Why was she acting so weird? "I'll see you later," she said heading for the door. "I'm going to go see if Lucas is ok."

"Tell him I'm sorry I forgot and I'll make it up to him," promised Brooke.

"Ok,"said Haley. "He's probably not that upset, he'll forgive you. He really cares about you so one little mistake isn't going to make a difference."

"I sure hope so," she mumbled to herself.

"Don't worry much," Haley said closing the door behind her.

Brooke leaned against the kitchen counter. She couldn't believe what she had done. Things happened so quickly and she actually slept with Nathan. How could she be such a bad person and do that to Haley and Lucas especially when she knew how it felt to be cheated on. They both meant so much to her. She finally realized how things could have happened last year for Lucas and Peyton. They both just said things happened so quick and she never understood how.

There was only one difference between their two situations. Luke never slept with Peyton, he stopped before it reached that point. Where as Brooke actually did the naughty!

What was she going to do? 1st thing that came to mind is don't ever tell a soul...and stop things before things get worse...

_next chapter there will be more about Lucas and his sickness...Haley gets suspicious about Brooke too..._


	5. The letter of broken dreams

_I'm not sure if many of you are reading this story. If you are please tell me so I know its worth continuing..thanks_

* * *

Lucas barged through his house for the first time since he heard the bad news the previous day.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, where and the hell have you been?" screamed Karen. "You better have a Damn good reason for not coming home last night or at least calling."

Lucas hesitated for a second, he had decided not to tell her the bad news.

"Well I'm waiting," shouted Karen.

"I forgot," Lucas said quietly.

"How do you forget to come home Lucas?" screamed Karen. "Did you get hit in the head and forget the rules around here?"

"No I forgot to call," corrected Lucas. "I was at Brooke's."

"Doing what?" asked Karen still angry. "And you better not answer what I think you're going to answer."

"No mom, that didn't happen," Lucas stated firmly. "We were supposed to go on a date but she never showed up. I waited with Haley because I was worried something happened."

"Is she ok?" asked Karen slightly worried.

"Oh she's great," snapped Lucas. "I'm just the stupid one who actually thought something was wrong because she stood me up. Turns out she just got wasted with her friends."

"I'm sorry sweety," consoled Karen. She kind of felt bad for jumping down his throat so quickly.

"It's ok," lied Lucas. "I'm sorry for not calling."

"Just try and remember next time," answered Karen. "I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry," repeated Luke.

"It's ok," Karen said kissing him on the forehead.

"I hope you don't mind me up and leaving but I'm tired so I'm going to bed," insisted Lucas.

"I'll wake you up when lunch is done," promised Karen "I'm heading out to the store right now though."

"Thanks," Lucas said taking off int his room. He locked the door behind himself. He collapsed on his bed and let things kick in some. The doctors words just replayed in his head.

"You have up to three months to live with the current condition of you're heart. You can have surgery but it's extremely risky and it could just worsen things. If you choose surgery we must go over some things." Lucas just blocked out the rest..it had come as such a shock.

He stared around his room for a while. He grew interested with the pile of mail left on his desk. He got up suddenly curious to what was there. He came face to face with a letter that could potentially change his future forever, if he were to even have one. He slowly tore open the letter and read it to himself.

_Lucas Scott_

_I had the please of watching you play and I have to admit I was truly impressed. You really possess true talent! Putting that into perspective I would like to offer you something that could change you're future and open great opportunities. Me and the board of administrators would love to offer you a full ride basketball scholarship to the UCLA Bruins. After looking over you're top of the notch grades and seeing you in action we would love to have you attend our college. We feel you would be a great asset to our team and we hope to be hearing from you soon with a reply. You might just wake up some morning and be a part of our lineup._

_For further information call me at 1586-609-0045 __or email me or my advisers at __UCLA bruins _

_Sincerely,_

_David Shay_

Lucas fought hard to hold back the tears swelling in his eyes. After how hard he worked he finally got what he wanted. A full ride scholarship to play a game that he loved more than anything in the world. Now he wouldn't get the chance to play.

Lucas stared at the letter in his hand, a reminder of what he was going to miss out on. A small tear slid down his cheek as he bawled up the letter and threw it across the room.

"Ahhh," he screamed as he grabbed some books from his table and threw them across the room. One by one he flung them at the wall letting out his bottled up anger. When he ran out of books he started with the things on his table. He whipped his basketball, cd cases and his favorite picture of him and Brooke at the wall. It shattered everywhere leading him to stop for a second.

He took a few steps to where the picture shattered and lifted what was left into his hand. It was the picture of him and Brooke at the beach this summer, their 1st kiss since she returned form California. He carefully slid the picture out the destroyed frame and traced Brooke's face with his thumb. God he loved her so much! He slid down the side of the bed, glass pieces crunching underneath his butt. The hardest part to grasp was that he couldn't spend a lifetime with her. He couldn't be the guy she could always rely on.

Lucas laid the picture down next to him and laid his head into his knees. He played in his hair, pushing it forward, and pulling it back, pushing it forward and eventually yanking on it hard and breaking out in sobs. He couldn't hold it back any longer, he cried like a baby. He was so scared of what was going to happen that he couldn't handle it anymore. He had been a good kid what had he done to deserve this? He just bawled his eyes out on the floor and soaked his jeans in tears.

"Lucas you in there?" Haley called from his door. She was standing on Luke's porch outside. "Can I come in?"

"Um... Right now isn't the best time Hales," answered Lucas. He tried to hurry up and stop himself from crying. He didn't want her to see him like this.

"Well too bad I'm coming in," shouted Haley. "I swear if you're naked I'm going to die of horror." She barged through his door to find him on the floor and his room a big disaster.

Lucas wiped his eyes with his sleeve some and looked up at her. He noticed her surprised look as she saw his room. "Um like I said right now really isn't the best time Haley."

Haley couldn't help but notice his puffy eyes. Leave it to Lucas to try and hide how he feels. It hurt her because she actually never saw him break down like this before. She shut the door and took a seat next to him on the floor.

"You get a hold of Nathan?" Lucas said trying to avoid his obvious appearance and what he knew Haley was going to ask him about.

"Are you ok Luke?" Haley asked ignoring his question. She wasn't going to let him go though everything alone. She wanted to be there for him.

"Yeah, my eyes are just a little watery because I'm tired," lied Lucas.

Haley grabbed him tight not letting him break away. "It's ok to cry," she whispered.

"I wasn't," he lied feeling embarrassed.

Haley just hugged him tighter."You're not alone Lucas, I'll be here for you though this."

He finally stopped resisting and held her back. He cried into her shoulder, not wanting to let her go. "Everything is over for me isn't it?"

"Don't say that Luke," ordered Haley. "You're going to make it through this. You'll have the surgery and everything will be fine."

"I'm not having the surgery Haley," he said between sobs. "It will just make things worse."

"You don't know that for sure," assured Haley. "You have to have it Luke. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you."

"I'm not going to spend the time I have left in a crummy hospital," cried Lucas."I hate hospitals."

"I won't let you die on me," promised Haley. "Please just visit the doctor and hear him out."

Lucas didn't answer he just held her tight in comfort.

"Do it for me," begged Haley. "Just listen to him for me."

"Fine," agreed Lucas. "I'm not promising to go through with it though."

"I love you," whispered Haley. "Thank you."

"Will you come with me?" Lucas said hesitantly. "I don't want to go alone."

"Of course I will," promised Haley. "I'm going to be her for you through all of this. You just got to let me in and not hide from me."

"I don't want to burden you with my crappy problems," worried Luke.

Haley grabbed Luke's face and had him look her in the eyes. "You are never a burden to me Lucas. I'll always be here for you. Don't you ever think any differently." She wiped the tears from his cheeks away with her hand. "Come on lets go to bed." She stood up and held out her arm for him.

Lucas got up on his own and brushed off the glass pieces. "I have to clean up this room before my mom freaks."

Haley grabbed his hand and led him to his bed. "Lay down Lucas, I'll take care of the mess."

"No it's ok," argued Lucas. "I made it so I'll clean it."

Haley shoved him softly. "If you don't lay down on that bed right now I'm going to beat you down."

Lucas laughed for the first time that day and laid back on the bed. She always knew how to make him feel better. He closed his eyes trying to relax.

Haley swept up the picture frame and threw it up in the waist bucket. She gathered all the books and cds and placed them on his desk in a neat pile. She found the bawled up letter on the floor too and opened it up. She was curious so she read it. She looked over at Lucas who was already half asleep and she smiled softly. She knew this had to be what triggered his outburst. She laid the letter on his desk and tried flattening it out for him.

Haley left another message on Nathan's cell and turned off Lucas's lamp. She laid next to him on the bed and kissed his cheek. "Congratulations," she whispered into his ear.

Lucas sighed. "You found the letter?" he mumbled not opening his eyes.

"You should be proud," she insisted. "I'm proud of you."

"Yeah it's nothing," he said disappointed.

"You'll get to go," promised Haley. "Don't worry."

He smiled softly and slid her a pillow. "Thanks for being here."

"Always," she promised grabbing the pillow from him.

"Love you," he whispered falling asleep.

* * *

_Brooke and Nathan continue to sneak around...Haley gets suspicious...Lucas talks to the doctor about his options._


	6. Hurt and broken promises

_I'm trying really hard to ud all my stories in the next week before i go on vacation for 3 weeks on the 23rd...I might get on a computer upnorth but since school is out wednesday im trying hard to atleast update one or 2 chapters pr story since I HAVE BEEN SO BEHIND... I'm soory for the wait Ive been just so busy with everything! Thanks for reading please read and review...I hope you like my new ud on this story..._

_**oh here is a shoutout too my friend Amber C. who i found out has been reading all my stories...Love ya girl Havent seen you in a while but I hope to catch you sometime over the summer,thanks for reading my stories...call me...thanks for reading**_

* * *

Lucas stretched out his arm and grew surprised that Haley no longer laid next to him. He opened his eyes only to close them quickly due to the bright sunlight shining through his window. Mornings were never his strong suit! 

He smashed his face onto one of the pillows and opened his eye slightly again. There was no Haley but there was a note on his desk. He reached out his arm and grabbed the small folded piece of paper.

_I set up an appointment with the doctor this afternoon for 2:00 pm. I had to take care of some things but I'll meet you there at 1:30 ok. Also next time I find you on the floor in glass you wont have to worry about our heart killing you because I WILL! Be careful Luke, I can't lose you so don't do nothing stupid. Catch you later buddy._

_Love Haley_

The last line of he note made Luke smile. She always knew how to cheer him up! That was one of the many things he loved about her. Luke jotted as his bedroom door swung wide open.

"Hello sleepy head," Brooke said barging through Luke's bedroom door."

"Well if it isn't Brooke," laughed Luke.

"Sure is," she joked. "I brought coffee." She placed both their cups on his desk and flopped next to him on the bed.

Lucas slid the note under his pillow and turned to face her.

"So, I'm really sorry I forgot about our date the other night," apologized Brooke. "I'm sorry I was a bitch to you in the morning yesterday too."

Lucas smiled. "Apology accepted," He grabbing Brooke closer to him so he could snuggle with her. "I'm sorry I got so protective I was just worried something happened to my Cheery."

Brooke smiled softly. "I'm glad you worry about me though."

"So did you have fun partying?" he asked nicely.

"Not as much fun as when I'm with you," promised Brooke.

"Really?" Lucas teased as he rubbed noses with her. She laid her head on his pillow and just eyed him up and down. His eyes were red as if he'd been crying and he looked pale and almost sickly which worried her a little.

"Why are you still in bed at noon?" she asked a little worried.

"It's already noon?" Luke said surprised.

"Yep, it's time for you to get you're lazy ass out of bed and spend the day with me," insisted Brooke sitting up and pulling his arm.

Lucas sat up but frowned as he remembered the doctor's appointment Haley set up for him. He really wanted to spend some time with Brooke too but he made her a promise. "Um I'm sorry I can't. I kinda have something's to do today."

"Cool I'll come along," Brooke said inviting herself.

"Um… you probably wouldn't want to come," Lucas insured trying to come up with a good excuse.

"If you're there I want to be," Brooke pulled Lucas up in a standing position and smiled as she grabbed his hands.

"I'm just going to the doctors today," told Lucas. "I was going to meet Haley."

"Well call Haley up and tell her I'll go with you instead," pressed Brooke. "I'm sure she wont mind. What are you going to the doctors for?"

"Oh just yearly checkup," lied Lucas. "Nothing important."

"Ok well call Haley up," asked Brooke. "Are you sure you're not coming down with something because you actually do look pale."

"Yeah I'm fine," he lied.

Brooke didn't know if she believed him or not. He seamed as if he were hiding something. She stood there staring at him and waiting for him to call Haley.

Lucas grabbed his cell of the table and held it in his hand. He flipped it open and went to dial Haley's number but couldn't. He didn't want to chance Brooke finding out the truth. "Umm…Why don't we just meet later and go out?" proposed Luke. "You don't want to sit around in that crappy doctors office, I know you."

Brooke was a little hurt that he was trying so hard to break their plans. She knew he was pushing her away for some reason. If he wanted to be alone than she wasn't going to hang around unwanted.

Brooke grabbed her coffee and the one meant for Lucas and walked to his door. "Meet me after then," she whispered sadly.

"Wait," Lucas said rushing over to her. "He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly. "Do you have to rush off right Now? My appointment isn't until 2."

"I just want to go home and freshen up," avoided Brooke. " I gotta look hot for you don't I?"

"You always look hot though," teased Lucas grazing her top lip with his.

Brooke pulled away and smiled. She then left out the door she came.

Lucas sighed knowing he hurt her feelings. He really didn't intend to but at least she didn't push it anymore.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Haley knocked softly on Debb's large wooden doors. Not getting a fast enough answer she began ringing the doorbell.

"Oh hello Haley," greeted Debb opening the door.

"Hi Ms. Scott," Haley greeted politely. "Have you seen Nathan lately by any chance?"

"Sorry sweetie I haven't," Debb said saddened that she couldn't help her more.

"Oh," Haley said disappointed.

"If I do see him I'll tell him you're looking for him though," promised Debb.

"Thanks," Haley said turning away back to her car.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Nathan parked his car in front of Brooke's apartment. He started to feel really guilty for what he was doing to Haley and Lucas. He really didn't really want to screw their marriage up over a fling and he truly didn't want to hurt his brother as much as he was angry with him.

Brooke pulled up to road to her place and spotted Nathan parked in front of the house. She really wasn't in the mood to mess around with him anymore. She loved Luke and as much as she had fun with Nathan lately she couldn't do this anymore. Haley too for that matter after all she was one of her best friends. She pulled into her driveway and quickly walked up her front steps trying to avoid Nathan.

"Wait up," asked Nathan starting to jog up to her."

"Now isn't the best time," Brooke said rushing into her apartment.

"Sorry but this is important," Nathan argued as he caught up to her before she slammed the door in his face,

"Nathan I don't want to play around anymore," ordered Brooke. "I'm done hurting them."

"I came here to tell you the same thing," agreed Nathan.

"You did?" Brooke asked surprised.

"I don't want to hurt him or Hales," added Nathan. "She is my wife."

**_Meanwhile…_**

Lucas walked into the crowed hospital doors unsure of what to expect. He really had no intention of listening to the doctor; he didn't even want to be in that hellhole of a place. The only reason he was there was because of Haley.

After scanning the waiting room for his long lost best friend he took a seat in an empty chair near the exit door. He glanced at the clock on the wall; she was only 10 minutes late. She was going to be here she was probably just held up in traffic or something right?

He anxiously waited for her to arrive and keep him from completely losing his mind. He decided to take deep breaths and just tap his fingers on the table keep his mind off to what was coming. That wasn't helping it just ended up annoying the people next to him. He laid his head in his palms instead and closed his eyes.

Lucas closed his eyes for what seamed to be forever. In reality only 7 minutes passed. There was still no Haley either.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"I'm so glad you understand my point," thanked Brooke, "I was afraid you were going to try and push US more."

"As much as I enjoy you're company, you're still not Haley." realized Nate.

Brooke smiled and took off her jacket revealing a backless red top and a short black mini skirt. Both revealing a large amount of skin and both tempting to a young teenage boy.

Nathan eyed her sexy outfit and a small grin spread across his face. She was so beautiful that it was hard to resist! He had to though; he had to try for Haley.

Brooke took both her coffee cup and the one meant for Lucas in her hands. She stepped up to Nathan and handed him Luke's cup. "Want some coffee?" she asked nicely.

"Sure," Nathan said reaching out for the hot cup. Instead the cup grazed through his fingers and poured down his shirt, burning his skin as the contents spilled all over.

"Shit," shouted Nathan as he ripped off his shirt and threw it on the ground.

Brooke rushed to the kitchen and grabbed some strips of paper towel to soak up the mess. She came back quickly and began sopping up the mess. After the floor was cleaned up she stood on her feet and began whipping Nathan's' chest off. She rubbed his upper torso with the paper towels, secretly enjoying the soft touch of his tanned skin underneath her fingers.

"I'm so sorry," Nathan said starting to fidget uncomfortably. He grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Here I can clean up."

"It's ok, mistakes happen," she said softly not losing eye contact with him.

Nathan and Brooke both felt the tension began to build up, and the heat from their bodies generate off each other. They both were fighting themselves not to lunge at the other person.

"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas," repeated Brooke in her head. "I love Lucas."

"Haley, Haley, Haley," Nathan repeated in his own.

Nathan bent down to pick up the coffee mug but instead collided heads with Brooke as she went to do the same.

Brooke laughed at how clumsy and awkward things were getting. Nathan just stared her in the eyes.

"Awkward huh?" asked Brooke.

No answerer came from Nathan he just stared deep in her eyes. The green sparkle in her light brown eyes memorized him. She was just so pretty.

Brooke lost eye contact with him knowing things were getting too heated. She grabbed the coffee mug and went to get up. Before she could Nathan lunged for her lips. He pressed his lips against hers, pressing harder than he ever had before. He tried hard to resist her but somewhere in all the chaos he realized he still wanted her. He still wanted to run his fingers through her chocolate brown hair and to kiss her luscious red ruby lips.

"Stop," Brooke ordered him not knowing herself if that was what she really wanted.

She was confused at the most and wasn't sure if she was enjoying him or if she was just longing to be near Lucas. Nathan was so outgoing and dominant where Lucas was more gentle and sexy. Lucas had always made her heart skip beats as he slowly lured her in. Nathan never did that for her it was pure physical. Lucas had been pulling away lately, he hadn't been the same person though. For some reason it seamed as if he was hiding this deep dark secret from everyone, even from her.

Brooke slowly backed away from Nathan but grew surprised as he instead wrapped his muscular muscles around her waist not letting her go. He went for her lips again but she turned her face from him. He still didn't follow her impulse to stop but instead kissed up her neck and blew into her ear.

"Nathan, we can't do this again," whispered Brooke. She groaned as he bit her lower earlobe. God he was so tempting at the moment. "Nathan I don't want you."

Nathan gnawed on her earlobe some more. "You sure Brooke?"

Brooke stared at him briefly. She reached up and gabbed his face pulling him to her. She kissed him passionately leaving him breathless for the last time. "Yes," she whispered in his ear. "I don't want you Nathan."

Nathan lost his smile and pulled back, he looked disappointed and rejected.

"Look at us Nathan," pointed out Brooke. "Look what were doing to two people we really love. I know you love Haley you just want to get her back for all the pain she caused you last year. You need to forgive her and let things go. Let the hurt go Nathan! All the rage you have built up for her isn't going to make things better, it will just make things worse."

Nathan turned his face from her knowing she was right. "I'm not doing this to hurt Haley, I actually liked you," he denied..

"But why?" she asked.

"Why are you doing this to Lucas if you love him so much Brooke?" avoided Nathan. "Is he no good enough for you? What, when he actually likes you back you don't want him anymore?"

"That's not true and you and I both know it," defended Brooke.

"You already got him back for what he did to you Brooke so what's the real reason?" he snapped.

Brooke stayed silent. She actually didn't know why she was doing this to Lucas when she cared about him so deeply. What kind of person was she to do this to him?

"When you figure it out come find me," yelled Nathan heading for the door.

He opened the door but what was standing on the other side was a big surprise to both him and Brooke. One they both never expected.


	7. I hate you

_Short i KNOW... sry... please send a review and tell me what you think_

* * *

"Haley," Nathan said stunned as he opened the door.

Streams of tears poured down Haley's eyes as she watched the love of her life cringe in guilt. She had seen him. She saw everything! She had seen him kiss one of her so-called best friends.

"Let us explain," worried Brooke.

"Oh I understand," cried Haley. "Apparently one Scott brother isn't enough for you."

"Haley wait," tried Nathan.

"No," you wanted to hurt me and you succeeded," Haley stormed off down the pouch and into the rain.

"Let me explain." begged Nathan getting drenched by the downpour.

"How long?" cried Haley stopping for a second.

"What do you mean?" asked Nathan unsure of her question.

"How long have you been leading me on?" screamed Haley. "How long have you been making me feel guilty for last year when instead you cheat on me with Brooke?"

Brooke walked out the front door and watched the scene play out in front of her. She felt horrible for hurting her roommate, mostly she felt bad for hurting a good friend. With the sadness and guilt came worry though. Would she tell Lucas?

"I still love you Haley," cried Nathan trying to grab her hand.

Haley wouldn't let him touch her she just backed away."If you loved me as much as you say you did you wouldn't have done what you did," cried Haley. "I kissed Chris once and I pushed him away afterwards because I cared about you."

"I do care," he insisted. "Kissing Brooke was wrong and I know it hurt you. I'm sorry about that too."

"Is that all you did?" questioned Haley. "Did you only kiss her Nathan?" She was getting soaked now too, her air dripped with water. Rain was usually a magical thing to them but in this case it just made things hurt more.

Nathan didn't answer her because he didn't want to lie anymore.

"Oh no," cried Haley covering her mouth in shock. "Tell me you didn't Nathan, tell me you didn't sleep with her."

"Haley hear me out," avoided Nathan.

"NO!" screamed Haley in tears. "I hate you! You never cared about me. Obviously you have no regards for you're brother either."

"Haley wait," he yelled trying to get her to listen to him before she stormed off.

Haley stormed off to her car; before she pulled out the driveway she made sure to give Brooke a nasty glare.

"But I love you," Nathan said almost in a whisper as she pulled out the driveway and sped off down the road.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Mr. Scott," called out a thin redheaded nurse. "Is anyone here by the name of Lucas Scott?"

Lucas looked at the clock, it was 2:27 and still Haley was a no show. Where was she at? She promised to keep him company during the analysis.

"Mr. Scott?" called out the Nurse. "Last call Lucas Scott."

Lucas stared at the nurse, his legs trembled as the minutes ticked on the clock and the nurse repeated his name. He couldn't stand it at hospitals; they just brought back horrible memories, never anything good. He looked one more time for Haley but once again she wasn't there.

"Excuse me," Lucas asked franticly as he got out his seat and walked past the other patients. "Excuse me please."

He found himself racing towards the exit, once he got there the fear he felt inside diminished but was quickly replaced with anger.

"So much for I'll be with you every step of the way huh?" he said under his breath as he ran quickly to his car in the parking lot trying not to get really wet.


	8. Last time

"Look what you did," Nathan screamed at Brooke.

"I didn't do anything wrong Nathan and blaming all of this this on me isn't fair and you know that!" Brooke yelled back heading inside for her purse.

"Where are you going ?" he screamed inside the door.

"I have to get to Lucas before Haley does," worried Brooke. "We're supposed to meet after his appointment anyways."

"What appointment?" questioned Brooke.

"He had a checkup or something," told Brooke as she searched for her keys inside her purse.

"Do you think that's where Haley is headed?" asked Nathan.

"They were supposed to meet, or at least that's what he told me," informed Brooke.

"Then I'm going too, I need to talk to her," insisted Nathan.

"NO!" screamed Brooke. "It will look to obvious and he'll catch on. "I still have a chance so don't ruin this for me Nathan. I still love Lucas!"

"How about Haley?" Nathan yelled at Brooke as she jumped into the driver's seat of her little car. "I love her too."

"Well just tell her you guys are even now," Brooke sped off before he could get another word in.

Meanwhile…

Lucas barged through his bedroom door and slammed it behind him. He threw his bag on the floor and flopped on his bed.

"Mom!" he yelled.

Nobody answered his calls though.

Lucas got off the bed and left his bedroom, he searched the kitchen for his mother before heading back to his room again. He entered his room in a couscous mood not knowing if what he was planning to do would turn out well.

He looked around his room for someone to catch him but it was all unneeded because he was home alone. His mother was at work and for all he knew Haley was with Nathan and had forgotten all about their plans to meet at the doctors. His only plans were to meet up with Brooke, but he was suppose to meet her at her place so waiting for her to pop through his door was crazy.

Lucas crouched down on the floor and laid on his stomach. He reached for a small brown paper bag located somewhere in all the rubble under his bed. Once he located it he pulled it out, still he refused to spill the contents however. It was all too risky!

He sat on his bed and run the situation through his mind, was he doing the right thing?

Flashback…

"This is supposed to help me forget right?" asked Lucas squeezing a little bag of pills in his hands.

"Oh it will do more than that," laughed an older looking guy. He was dressed in a long drench coat matched with a ski cap, probably to hide his identity some.

"I don't want to be so lost that I run into walls and crap, I just want to forget things at times," informed Lucas. "I want to feel like nothing will get in my way if I wanted it bad enough."

"Are you going to buy it or what kid?" snapped the man. "I don't got all day and the crap doesn't come with an instruction label. This isn't you're local pharmacy."

"It won't make me lose my mind or nothing right?" confirmed Lucas.

"Not if you don't dose the entire bag at once it won't." the man answered.

"How much?" asked Lucas.

"For that size bag I want two hundred," bargained the man. "Since you're a first comer though I'll give it to ya for 175."

"That's more than I thought," chipped in Lucas. "You got anything smaller?"

"Ok kid take a hike you're wasting my time now," snapped the dealer. "I got customers waiting."

"Wait," stopped Lucas. "All I have is 100. Will that get me anything?"

"Take this bag, give me you're hundred and that's it," yelled the dealer. "If you want more though I'm charging full price. Now hit it."

Lucas grabbed the small quart size of drugs and handed the guy his hundred. "Bye."

End of flashback…

Lucas sat on his bed squeezing the drugs in his palm. Two pills wouldn't harm anything would they? At most it could relax him and keep his mind off his pain.

He grabbed two pills from the small zip lock baggy and zipped it back up. He placed that bag back into the brown paper one and hid it safely under his bed again. He wasn't taking any chances on someone finding it. His mother would kill him! Not that it made a difference anyways given his current circumstances.

He walked into the kitchen, his pills gripped tightly in his left palm. He poured himself a glass of water. He threw the pills in his mouth and not soon after they were drifting smoothly down his throat. Now all he had to do was wait!

He walked back into his bedroom again and flopped down on his bed. The springs had to be getting quite warned out by his constant bouncing and prodding. He grabbed his headphones and began listening to his new Forty Foot echo cd , the one Brooke had gotten him. Which reminded him they were supposed to meet later. He figured about three, since it was only 1:30 he had some time to spare!

Meanwhile…

Tears poured down her eyes thinking of what they had done. He was suppost to love her forever. Not fuck one of her best friends because she wasn't available at the time.

"So much for always and forever huh Nathan?" Haley mocked under her breath. "How could they do that? My husband and my room mate? As far as I'm concerned they deserve each other!"

Haley kept ranting on. She was extremely angry at the two. She turned the corer sharp and got caught at a red light on the other side. She had to slam on her breaks to avoid speeding through it.

And Lucas. How could Brooke do that to him?

"OMG Lucas!" Haley looked at her watch. It was almost 2:00. The doctor's appointment on his heart, she had completely forgotten about it.

The doctors wasn't far from where she was at! She could make it there in less that five minutes if she rushed!

Meanwhile…

Brooke had been rushing to Luke's house before Haley got there. If anything she wanted to explain what happened to him before Haley told him and he grew even more angry. She knew the extent of Luke's anger and it wasn't a pretty sight!

She arrived there happy that Haley's car wasn't parked in the driveway. Lucas was home early from the doctors though. She parked her car up the driveway not caring if it was straight or not. She rushed to his door and without knocking barged through it.

Lucas was in his own little world listening to his music and he never even heard her come in. The lights in his room had been dimmed and the curtins were drawn to keep out light. It looked like he was in hibranation mode. Brooke walked to the bed and hovered over him. Careful not to scare him she grabbed his headphones and pulled them off his ears.

Lucas jolted up surprised.

"You scared the shit out of me," snapped Lucas.

"Sorry, I tried not to," Brooke said flopping next to him on the bed.

"It's ok," he accepted her apology and gave her a warm hug. "I love you Brooke."

Brooke hugged him back. She didn't want to let him go in fear that he would soon hate her for what she had done. "I love you too babe."

He released her and looked at her passionately.

Brooke looked back, he seemed different for some odd reason but she couldn't place it. Maybe he had already figured out and was trying to find ways to make her life miserable. No wait he wouldn't do that, that wasn't in his nature. Maybe that's why she loved him! She knew he really cared!

Before he even knew it himself he leaped on her smothering her with kisses.

"Woah," laughed Brooke. "What's the rush?"

Luke stopped and looked at her again. "You never know when our last breath could be our last. I want to make sure I make them all count!"

"What do you mean?" asked Brooke questioning her own motives for stopping him. It had been ages since he wanted to make love to her.

"I love you Brooke, and I want to be with you," told Lucas. "That's all I have to say. I want to make love to you, I want to feel the passion we used to have."

Brooke smiled and kissed him softly. She figured she should probably tell him the truth but she knew he wouldn't want to continue. She held off for that reason. She waited so long for him to want her again like he used to.

Lucas kissed up Brooke's neck, nibbled softly on her ear and showered her in his embrace.

She let him hold her, she let him love her one last time.

He ripped off his shirt and laid on top of her. After wrapping one leg on each of her sides he slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

"Wait," she whispered as he came in for another kiss.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Will you always love me Lucas?" she asked.

"Until the day I die," he promised.

"That's it?" she teased.

"That and all the ages that follow," he promised once more. "You'll always be my Cheery."

He moved in again, kissing up her neck and pulling off the remainder of her shirt. He didn't see but tears dripped down the corridors of her eyes. She did love him, she just couldn't figure why she ever doubted him!

"I'll always love you too Luke," she promised before being sucked into his lust. "I never stopped."


	9. How I feel about who you are

thanks for reading and reviewing please keep up the reviews they are all so inspiring

im hoping to update my other stories as soon as I can

* * *

Both Lucas and Brooke lay peacefully on his bed. They had made love, and oh it was fantastic.

Way better then Nathan had made to me Brooke thought to herself.

Lucas lay on his side, plopped his elbow up on the bed and stared into Brooke's eyes. The blankets were nestled snugly around the both of them and Karen wasn't due back for about another 2 hours.

"What is it?" asked Brooke wondering what was on Luke's mind.

"You are so beautiful," complemented Lucas.

"Thank you," blushed Brooke. She felt horrible for cheating on him. She felt like she would do anything to rewrite the past and change things.

Lucas swooped in and kissed Brooke again. "I never want you to leave," he whispered. He didn't know if it was really him or the drugs that was talking but he liked his sudden impulse. By the way Brooke was smiling he assumed she was fond of his new side as well.

"What's gotten into you Luke?" questioned Brooke. "You seem so, I don't know, like happy."

"It's because I'm with you," he said as he ran his fingers slowly up her thigh.

BANG!

Brooke turned her head quickly to the window with the noise. It sounded like the slamming of a door. She prayed it wasn't Haley or Nathan. Or worse, Karen.

"What?" asked Lucas obvious to the sound.

"Didn't you hear that?" asked Brooke pulling the blanket further up her chest.

"Hear what?" he repeated.

All of a sudden Luke's bedroom door flung open wide and a mouthful of screams were heard in the room.

"Ahhh!!" screamed Lucas and Brooke clearly alarmed by the intruder.

"Ahh!" screamed Haley alarmed by the sight of her naked best friends. Or one best friend and one backstabbing horry Bitch for that matter.

"Haley," Lucas freaked joining Brooke under the covers. He wasn't fully covered before. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," Haley apologized shutting her eyes from the two. "I didn't mean to barge in on you two having….. Eww… I don't even want to say it."

"Please don't," Lucas finished.

"I need to talk to you Lucas," Haley interrupted still not looking his way.

"Can it wait until later?" asked Lucas. "I'm kind of busy if you know what I mean?"

Haley looked back; Brooke and Lucas were under the covers. She was returned with a pleading stare in Brooke's eyes.

"Yeah," Haley commented.

Lucas was still ticked off that she stood him up at the hospital earlier.

"I understand," Haley lied. She didn't know if she should tell Lucas what Nathan and Brooke had been doing? She didn't need to hurt him more than he already was; he had enough to contemplate about now. Was it right to keep it from him though? She knew to herself if he had caught Nathan instead she would definitely want to be informed.

"I'll catch you later Hales," insisted Lucas trying to give her a hint to leave.

"I'm sorry I never made it to you're appointment, I wanted you to know I'm sorry I didn't mean to," apologized Haley.

Lucas looked her in the eye saddened some. "It wasn't a big deal it was only a little checkup," he lied. Both him and Haley knew it was more. "No big deal I have plenty of time for those right Hales?"

Haley felt his stab, she knew he was pissed.

"Well goodbye, I'll talk to you later right?" she questioned hoping for a yes."

"If I have time I'll catch you tomorrow morning," he huffed.

Haley left out his door without anymore words. She was bawling in tears by the time she made it to the driveway and into her car. She felt alone, and the one person she wanted to talk to the most had betrayed her. She looked down at her hand where a small silver band laid on her ring finger. She sat down in the drivers seat of her car, pulled off the ring and threw it on the end of Luke's lawn. She had no use for that anymore, she was finished!

Meanwhile

"Lucas I have to go," insisted Brooke. The mood had changed, she was nervous, on edge.

"Why?" he asked suddenly surprised.

"It's nothing, I just forgot something, I have to study for that History exam in Mr. Harold's class.

"It's not until next Wednesday," laughed Lucas. "Anyways when did you start studying for tests?"

"Since he pulled me out of class and said I was failing," confessed Brooke. The funny thing was she wasn't lying about the failing part.

"What me to help you study, I don't mind," he offered.

"No it's ok, you'll just end up distracting me because you're so fine," gloated Brooke.

Lucas couldn't help but grin. "Now I understand you're point." he joked.

Brooke punched his shoulder in a playful manner and got up to get dressed.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Luke asked.

"You bet ya," Brooke said buttoning up her shirt. "That is if you still want me by the morning."

"Most definitely," he got up to give her a kiss, all aspects of his body freely open to viewing pleasure.

Brooke smiled as he gave her a long and passionate kiss. She hated to leave but she was hoping to talk to Haley before she talked to Lucas. Talking to Nathan about the hole mess wouldn't be a bad idea either.

"I gotta go now," Brooke said grabbing her purse off the floor and heading for the door.

"I love you Brooke, I'll always love you," swore Lucas before she left.

Brooke stopped when her hand touched the door. She turned to face him.

"I'll always love you too, I always have no matter where we were and what we were doing," declared Brooke.

Lucas took her last comment strangely but he decided to ignore it, he probably took it wrong.

"Talk to Haley too, she needs you Luke," added Brooke before she shut the door behind her.

Lucas flopped back down on his bed and flipped the covers over him. He was exhausted if he had to admit it. Deep down he felt some relief he was alone, he needed a good night rest. He might actually have one now too. He decided to push Haley off until the morning, she pushed him off for her own reasons after all.

Meanwhile…

Brooke walked outside to see Haley still in her car in Lucas's driveway. She could tell she was crying, he head was on the steering wheel and she was shaking. Brooke didn't know what to do or say at that moment. She just walked to Haley's door and knocked on the window.

Haley looked up surprised halfway hoping it was Lucas, it wasn't though.

Haley rolled down her window and glared at her with red and puffy eyes.

"Lucas is inside, I mean if you wanted to talk to him," Brooke avoided the obvious.

"Why are you done breaking his heart at the moment?" snapped Haley.

"I didn't mean to hurt either of you," promised Brooke. "It just happened, I tried to stop and so did Nathan."

"You didn't though," yelled Haley.

"I'm so sorry, I was ending it today," she swore.

"Why should I believe you?" yelled Haley.

"I don't know, believe what you must," insisted Brooke.

"You want to know what I believe Brooke?" yelled Haley.

Brooke didn't answer, she knew what Haley had to say wasn't going to be pretty.

"I think you're a lying two timing Bitch who cheats on her boyfriend with her best friends husband," screamed Haley. "Then to make it all worse when I found out you ran to Lucas. Do you actually think sleeping with him, making him love you even more that he already does is going to help the matter when he finds out."

"If he finds out," whispered Brooke. "That is I

f you tell him."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?" asked Haley.

"Because whether you want to believe it or not Lucas is the guy I love," cried Brooke. "I love him with all my heart Haley. I always did and I always will. I didn't get with Nathan to hurt either of you guys, he was just there when no one else was."

"Me and Lucas we're always there for you too Brooke," swore Haley. "Never again though, I never want to see you as long as I live. For all that counts too you and Nathan can have each other I don't care. Live together like the lying cheaters you are."

Haley turned her key in the ignition and started her car.

"Haley please don't do this," begged Brooke.

"Also if you hurt Lucas any more that you already have I will destroy you," threatened Haley. "He doesn't deserve it and you don't deserve him."

"Please don't tell him," begged Brooke.

"Don't worry Brooke I won't be breaking his heart any time soon, you already did that," yelled Haley. "If you do one thing wrong to him though I'll beat you're ass I swear. Don't count on me being civil to you either. If he questions you about our mishap you can tell him more of you're lies."

"Haley," repeated Brooke.

Haley just sped off out the driveway and down the road, she didn't want to talk to Brooke anymore. Her and Nathan we're the last two people she wanted to associate with.

Brooke watched as her once best friend took off in anger. She went to walk off towards her car but before she did a little silver band caught her eye in the grass. She knew what it was! She pocked it in her purse and sped off down the road towards her apartment.


	10. It's finished between us for real

Thanks to those who read it's greatly appreciated. I love hearing you're thoughts and ideas so please don't be shy with the comments. I hope to write more than I have lately. School, and my 2 jobs have been taking up way more time than I expected. Thanks again though. Please R&R.

Next day

"Lucas, wake up," Haley whispered brushing a long strand of hair from his face.

Lucas groaned and pressed the pillow against his head.

"Hey sleepy head," Haley said pulling the pillow out of his arms.

"What do you want?" Luke groaned feeling real drowsy.

"It's four in the afternoon, you never showed up for school," Haley said surprised.

Lucas's eyes shot open. "What?"

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired," he groaned. "I must have feel asleep last night and never set my alarm," Lucas said surprised. "I wonder why my mom never woke me up."

"She's still at the Café working with Debb, she never came home last night to wake you up," explained Haley. "Guess she expected her seventeen year old son could get up on his own."

"Ha ha," mocked Lucas sarcastically. "It's not like I missed much. I don't even know why I should bother with school anymore if I only have a few months left."

"Lucas, don't say that," concerned Haley. "That was just one doctor's opinion. You can have the surgery, there has to be other options too. We just have to look into it."

Lucas rolled on his back and sat up. "You mean like how we planned to go to the doctors yesterday and you stood me up?" reminded Lucas bitterly.

"I went, I was just late, I came here to apologize but you were to busy humping Brooke," Haley cracked.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Yeah like you don't screw around with Nathan whenever you can."

Haley's face dropped with the name of her husband. She was still extremely hurt by what him and Brooke did. School had been horrible, especially when she saw Nathan and Brooke together. She still couldn't believe they did what they did to her and Lucas. It was killing her not to tell Lucas but she knew it would just hurt him more.

"What really happened to you Hales?" Lucas said a bit concerned by her sad face. He leaned up against the backboard of his bed and stared her down.

"Had a little fight with Nathan," Haley told. She wasn't completely lying.

"Yeah, what about?" Luke questioned.

"I really don't want to talk about it," avoided Hales. "I am sorry about yesterday though."

Lucas sighed and opened his arm.

Haley sat on the bed and let Luke wrap her in his embrace. "You know I could never stay mad at you for long Hales."

She rested her head to his and laid there for a while.

Meanwhile…

"Is Nathan here?" Brooke asked Debb at the front door of her home.

"He's upstairs Brooke," greeted Debb. "I don't think he's in the greatest of moods however, he's been in the dumps all day for some reason. Maybe you can cheer him up some."

"Oh I bet I could," Brooke said sarcastically under her breath.

"Huh?" Debb asked not hearing Brooke completely.

"Aww nothing," muttered Brooke. She didn't need the entire town knowing about their mistake. Debb was a gossip too; she would be making a huge mistake by telling her.

Debb nodded and led her to the stairs. "Need anything just yell."

Brooke thanked her and walked up the stairs to Nathan's room. After spending a moment to take in a breath she knocked softly on the door. Inside she could hear faint music. It sounded soft, a calm melody.

"Mom, leave me alone," Nathan yelled from inside after hearing the knocking on his door.

Brooke didn't hesitate in opening the door and inviting herself in.

Nathan welcomed her with a glare from his bed. "Thought you were my mom."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Brooke joked.

Nathan smiled slightly. He really looked like crap. His hair was a bushy mess, his eyes were red and puffy most likely from crying and his shirt had an array of sauce stains.

"How ya doing?" Brooke asked knowing the answer already

"I feel like a piece of shit," Nathan admitted.

"How many messages did you leave?" Brooke asked casually.

"About a million," Nathan admitted. She won't reply to any of them.

"I tried talking to her at school but she ignored me too," Brooke said sadly. Haley was her best friend and she felt horrible for betraying her the way she did.

"What do you suggest we do?" Nathan questioned.

"I think she needs some time to herself," Brooke answered. "Give her some time she'll probably come around some and hear us out."

"I doubt it, if I was her I wouldn't want to hear any of it," Nathan admitted. "I mean what kind of husband sleeps with his wife's best friend.

"The same kind of person who sleeps with her boyfriends' brother and her best friends' husband," Brooke said guiltily.

Nathan nodded. He hadn't thought of Lucas yet. He had to agree they weren't the closest but it was still his brother. He hated what he did. Lucas had to be too upset to go to school today too.

"How mad is he?" Nathan regretted asking

"I don't think Haley told Lucas," Brooke thanked her lucky stars.

Nathan sat up in bed and looked up at Brooke. "Why didn't she rat you out?"

"Beats me," Brooke said. "She probably didn't want to hurt him."

"You going to tell him?" wondered Nathan.

"I'm not sure," said a guilty Brooke. "I don't want to lose him."

"You mean any more than I wanted to lose Haley," snapped a jealous Nathan.

"I'm sorry Nathan, maybe you should have thought of that before you kept kissing me," Brooke snapped back defensively.

"Look who is talking, you're the one who kept sticking your tongue down my throat," yelled Nathan.

Brooke sighed. "We shouldn't be fighting each other, we are both equally at fault and you know that.

Nathan leaned back against his bed and sighed. He knew Brooke was right, he just needed someone to blame so he wouldn't feel so guilty.

"Keep trying Nate," Brooke insisted. "I know you really love Haley."

"I do but that still doesn't change the strong feelings I've been feeling for you lately," he added.

Brooke huffed and looked at Nathan sadly. "Nathan you and me both know that this can never happen."

"Why not?" Nathan asked looking down at his hands.

"For the obvious reasons," Brooke scolded. "You're still married and I'm dating you're brother."

"That didn't stop you before," mumbled Nathan.

"Yeah and I was wrong to lead you on to thinking this could work," Brooke apologized. "I shouldn't have slept with you in the first place because it was completely wrong."

"Why?" asked Nate. "Why should we both have to worry about everyone else? I mean what ever happened to making your self happy for once. I mean Haley and Lucas are no angels and they have done their wrong."

"Yeah, but they never stooped quite as low as we have," Brooke insisted. "I love you Nathan, but it's not the same way I love Lucas. Lucas is my soul mate and Haley is yours. We may have ruined things for ourselves already but I'm not ready to give up on them yet. I guess what I'm trying to say is that we have to stop what were doing to them. It's over between us Nate."

Nathan never looked up as she left his room.

Brooke left in the same fashion she came and headed to Luke's house.

Nathan let Brooke leave knowing it was over between them. It just wasn't the right time for their relationship. Maybe the future would bring more opportunities but for now he had to stop hiding from Haley and face his real feelings for her. He had to forgive her for her past and hopefully she could find it in herself to forgive him too. They had a marriage to work on!

Meanwhile…

Haley started to doze in Luke's arms. He could tell she had a rough day and decided not to wake her. He gently moved his arm and let her head rest on the pillows. He covered her up with his quilt and quietly got up from his bed.

Lucas then managed to make it to the bathroom before his bowels exploded with urine. He pissed and made his way to the sink where he stared at his reflection in the cabinet mirror. His skin had lost some of its color in the past days. He assumed it was caused by all the worrying. It could be due to his home prescription of drugs too but he would never admit it.

With a cold splash of water to his face he left the bathroom and went back into his room. Haley was still peacefully sleeping; she slept sound enough where he didn't worry of her awaking for his next action.

Quietly he knelled on the floor and reached under his bed for the little paper baggie containing his new form of relief. The drugs he bought from the dealer really did calm his nerves. He had slept a full night without waking up in intervals. He liked feeling refreshed for once.

Quickly he reached inside the paper bag and removed the zip lock baggie inside containing the pills. He grabbed two white pills in his hand and carefully hid the bag back underneath his bed. He looked up at Haley and sighed. He wanted to tell her but he knew she would never understand his reasoning for taking them.

Lucas stood and squeezed the two pills in his palm. He left his room and walked down the corridor of his hallway and into his kitchen to get some water. Before he got to the sink he jumped when hearing a car door slam in his driveway. In reflex he downed the pills in his throat and swallowed them dry. He couldn't take the chance of his mother spotting him popping pills.

"Broody, where are you?" he heard the voice coming from his bedroom. He sighed some knowing it was just Brooke. She had come in through his bedroom door.

"I'm in the kitchen Brooke," he shouted . He assumed Brooke had already awakened Haley with her yelling.

Brooke popped her head out of his door and stared down the hallway at him.

Haley stirred on the bed and opened her eyes to Brooke. Brooke was one sight she didn't prefer to wake up to.

"Hello Haley," Brooke greeted before walking down the hallway to Lucas.

Haley replied with a snort. She stood up from the bed and moments later followed Brooke out the bedroom in search for Lucas. She gained an eyesight when she walked into the kitchen.

Lucas blushed as Haley walked in on him and Brooke locking lips.

"Why didn't you wake me when I fell asleep Luke?" Haley asked having no regard for Brooke.

"You looked tired so I figured I'd let you sleep some," answered Lucas. "How was you're nap?"

"Good but I wanted to talk to you about some things before you left with _her _tonight." Haley said nastily.

Brooke's eyes widened with Haley's faint threat.

"Sorry," Lucas apologized. "Stay the night tonight and we can talk some. It's been a long time since you spent the night."

Haley smiled with his offer and nodded in acceptance.

Brooke laughed. "Hopefully I can get him home to you."

Lucas scrunched his nose and smiled. "Eww, what ya planning?" he teased.

"Well if you get dressed quickly I can show you," Brooke promised. "I expected you to be out of you're pajamas already being that it's six in the afternoon. Which reminds me. Why weren't you at school today Mr. Skipper."

"I never set the alarm and apparently I slept the day away," he grinned while laughing some.

"Apparently sleepy head," Brooke laughed.

Haley rolled her eyes at the flirting. Brooke was wasting her time and she deemed her as a major annoyance.

"I'll get ready," Lucas said kissing Brooke's cheek and walking to his bedroom.

"Hurry back," Brooke teased some more.

Haley leaned against the counter in a stuck up fashion and rolled her eyes again.

Brooke stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say to Haley. She could tell she was far from the forgiving stage.

"So how are you doing?" Brooke asked trying to break the ice.

"I was doing fine until some cheating bitch slept with my husband," Haley snapped.

Brooke took that as a warning to shut up.

Haley and Brooke both stood in silence until Lucas returned.

Lucas dressed nicely in a pair of black slacks and a nice black silk shirt. His hair was brushed nicely and Haley could smell the faint smell of Axe body spray on his neck.

"I'm ready beautiful," Lucas greeted Brooke with another sweet kiss.

Haley frowned at Brooke knowing that Lucas would be crushed if he found out what her and Nathan did. He was already going through enough.

Brooke locked arms with Lucas and smiled happily.

"Catch ya tonight Hales," Lucas promised. "I should be back at around 10, rent a few movies and we can stay up late like we used to."

"Ok," she agreed.

"Goodbye Haley," Brooke hesitated in saying. She didn't want Lucas to catch onto their hostility though.

Haley never returned the greeting. She just watched as Lucas escorted Brooke to the front door. Her own stomach knotted then. It wasn't because she had watched Brooke walk out with Lucas but because Nathan now stood at the doorway with them. She wanted to cry as Lucas casually stepped aside and let his brother inside.

Oh what the night had in plan for them all!

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER RECAP…

Something terrible happens when Brooke and Lucas go to dinner and Naley have their own heated argument back at the house.


	11. Proposal

**Thanks for reading my new chapter, summer is here so that means more updates! Hope everyone is enjoying their breaks as much as I am! Here is a short recap, jump ahead if you don't need the recap! Thanks again!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last Chapter recap…**

_Brooke visits Nathan, _

_He gets mad because Lucas doesn't know but Haley does_

_Lucas has Haley over, Brooke stops by for date. Haley goes all bitchy; Lucas insists she spend the night._

_Lucas still takes his drugs to help him calm._

_When Brooke and Lucas leave Haley at the house, Nathan stops by to see an angry Haley._

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -**_

"Hales," Nathan whispered upon seeing his wife. He stood at the door nervously.

"My name is Haley, only people I like can call me Hales," snapped Haley taking off into Lucas's house to look for her car keys. She hated Nathan for what he did, she never cheated on him while on tour, she had bottled up enough guilt just by leaving and here he was pulling a stunt like this!

"Can we talk?" he spoke gently careful not to anger her more.

"Times wasting, I have important things to do," Haley snipped bending over the dresser to see if her keys had fallen on the floor.

"More important than speaking to your husband?" he asked.

"HUSBAND?" she stood and approached him. "What gives you the right to call yourself my HUSBAND?" .

Nathan lifted up his hand to show her the silver band around his ring finger. "You'll love you no matter what right?"

Haley sighed, "You have 1 minute, better make it count because I am." She looked down at the watch on her hand and began counting seconds.

"Haley," Nathan pressed.

"56 seconds left," Haley warned. "Better hurry."

"Haley I love you and never has that changed," insisted Nathan. "Yes I slept with Brooke and I was wrong, I admit that. I'm willing to do anything to make it up to you though. I was lonely when all that began, you were gone and I began seeing Brooke in a new light. Ever since then we've just used each other for meaningless sex. It means nothing Haley. You're the only one that really means something to me."

"Well I hope that meaningless sex with Brooke was worth ruining our marriage," she yelled putting her watch down. "Times up, I'm not convinced."

"Haley," Nathan begged. "Give me a second chance."

"I think I already did that when we began dating, don't you remember?" Haley shrieked bending over Luke's bed to look for her keys.

"I'll do anything Haley, just please hear me out," Nathan begged. "I can do well this time if you only give me another chance."

Haley felt tears coming to her eyes. She did love Nathan, and she wished that she could give him another chance. She did with all her heart but she was too angry, he had done something that no girl could forgive easily. He was her husband and Brooke was her best friend. If the truly cared how she had felt they would have never done what they did.

"Haley, I love you." Nathan promised.

Haley looked up and felt around the floor under the bed for her keys.

"Nathan, I love you too." Haley began tearing up. "I also believe that you are sorry."

Nathan saw that as an opening. "Then what do you want me to do to prove to you how much I love you?"

"You don't have to prove anything to me Nathan," Haley spoke calmer. She felt her way around the ground for a few seconds and felt something. It was a bag. A brown paper bag. That bag besides a basketball was all that she had felt under the bed.

She pulled the bag out and held it in her hands while talking to Nathan. "Nathan I love you and that will never change," she swore. "You'll always be important to me."

"Then what?" stood Nathan. "What do you want from me? I'll do it; I'll do anything if you take me back."

"I can't do that Nathan," Haley said sadly.

"Why not?" Nathan's face fell.

"As much as I love you the trust is gone," she said sadly. She slumped down on Luke's bed and looked in the brown paper bag.

"What's that?" Nathan asked curiously.

"That's what I'm wondering," Haley inquired.

"Won't Lucas be mad that your looking through his things?" guessed Nathan.

Haley looked up and smiled. "I don't know Nathan, do you think Lucas will be mad that you're sleeping with his girlfriend?"

"Hint taken," Nathan shut up.

Haley felt inside the bag and pulled out the small Ziploc baggie. She gasped when seeing what the bag held.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Wow, this place is nice," Brooke insisted as Lucas pulled out her chair at the most happening place in Tree Hill. It was a small lit restaurant off the water near the bay. The floor was made of a clear glass like substance so they could view the water from underneath. On each glass table set a vase of red and pink roses and a tall vanilla candle. Thankfully it was good weather outside given he had reserved the table near the water.

Brooke sat down and Lucas pushed her chair in. He sat down in the chair across from her and smiled. "I think such a special occasion as tonight calls for a nice place," insisted Lucas.

"Oh and what occasion is tonight?" Brooke asked.

"You'll see," Lucas promised as he handed her a menu and grabbed one for himself.

Brooke smiled sweetly, how could she have slept with Nathan when she had the sweetest boyfriend imaginable? She kept asking herself such questions as the night went on.

Lucas looked up at the waiter when he arrived at the table with a bottle of champagne.

"Hello Mr. Scott, here is the champagne you requested," he corked the top and poured two tall glasses for the both of them.

"Beautiful," thanked Lucas.

Brooke read the champagne bottle and nearly gasped at the name. It was her favorite! Pink champagne, she remembered they had toasted to it the night they first made love. She looked up and smiled at Lucas who had a grim smirk on his face.

"You like Pink champagne right Brooke?" knew Lucas.

Brooke just smiled. "How did you get him to serve us champagne?"

Lucas leaned in and smiled. "Well Ms. Davis, I had to use these." He handed her a thin card under the table. "You're new name is Prunella."

"Yuck, couldn't you have picked a better name than that?" she whispered in disgust at the fake ID.

"Nope, it's payback for the name you gave me on our first date," he swore. "I'm not to fond of Henry you might know."

Brooke had to laugh and remember the great night they had.

The waiter took their orders and took off smiling. He knew the plans of Mr. Scott. Lucas had gone to the restaurant the night before and made reservations.

Lucas raised his glass in the air and toasted Brooke. "A toast, to the beautiful, talented, and loving Brooke Davis, may I make her as happy as she makes me every day!"

Brooke swore she felt tears forming in her eyes as she lifted her glass to toast him. She wondered what she did to deserve such a fantastic night.

Lucas stood and looked towards the dance floor. "Dance with me Brooke." He held out his hand and guided her to the circular dance floor with a calming band playing.

"I love you Lucas," Brooke whispered in his ear.

Lucas smiled and twirled her around once. To Brooke's surprise one of her favorite slow songs began playing. She had a faint idea Lucas had requested the love song for the special dance.

"Is this your doing Broody?" guessed Brooke.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders and pulled her close to him. "I love you too Brooke."

_Maybe it's intuition… I think I found my best friend…I knew I loved you before I met you…I think I dreamed you into life… I have been waiting all my life…I knew I loved you… I know that it may seem more than a little crazy but I believe… _

"I knew I loved you before I met you," Lucas sung the lulling love song in her ear.

"I love this song," Brooke whispered back, her head softly rested on his shoulder.

"I know you do, that's why I had the band play if for you," Luke beamed.

Brooke broke out in tears; she couldn't take how sweet he was being.

Lucas grabbed her lovingly; he was surprised by her outburst.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm so sorry."

"What's wrong?" he worried. "Did I do something wrong?" He stared directly into her eyes and grabbed her cheeks so that she would look at him.

"No, no, you've been perfect Lucas," she cried looking back into his eyes.

"Then what is it?" he guided her off the dance floor and back to her seat at the table. He kneeled down near her legs and looked up at her.

"You're going to hate me Luke," she poured with tears. She looked towards the floor in shame. In a matter of seconds he lifted her chin to his kneeling face.

"I could never hate you Cheery," promised Lucas. "What's wrong, you can tell me anything babe!"

"It's nothing," she lied.

"You sure?" Lucas asked knowing something important was on her mind.

Brooke nodded and Lucas wiped away a fallen tear from her face.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Nathan stood and scooted next to Haley on the bed. He grabbed the bag from Haley.

"I didn't know Lucas was taking amphetamines," Nathan commented lifting the clear baggie in the air to examine the pills more closely.

"Neither did I," Haley spoke almost to herself.

"Why is he taking them?" asked Nathan curious of his brother's new habit.

"I don't know," Haley said. "He didn't tell me he was on any." She wondered if he had gone to the doctor and been prescribed them for his heart.

"Kind of suspicious hiding them under his bed isn't it?" asked Nathan. He opened the baggie to look at one of the pills.

"What kind of amphetamine is it?" wondered Haley.

"Well it looks like it could be a mixture of things. It resembles speed, yet it could have some other things in it too," answered Nathan. He held the little white pill to his nose to smell it. It had a faint smell, nothing noticeable.

"What does Speed do?" she asked curious of the drug.

"I think speed quickens your movement, gives you a sudden rush," hinted Nathan. "It also speeds up your heart rate. I don't think that's good considering his heart condition."

"Maybe they aren't his," defended Haley. She prayed they weren't especially since he was growing sicker by the days.

Nathan looked at Haley with a grim look. "Yeah right, like Lucas would hide drugs under his bed for someone else."

Haley glared at Nathan and snatched the bag from him. "Either way, they are going back where we found them." She sighed and put them back in the brown bag and back under the bed.

Nathan frowned at Haley.

"What?" Haley snipped back at her husband after noticing the roll of his eyes.

"Why do you defend him, you know Lucas isn't god, he does things wrong just like the rest of us," implied Nathan.

"I never said he was god Nathan," Haley yelled standing up from the bed. "He has more morals then you do though, he would never have done anything like you did."

Nathan scurried to his feet he wasn't getting anywhere by accusing Lucas. "All I am saying is that he cheated on Brooke in the past and you forgave him."

"Yes Nathan lets play the blame game so you don't look as guilty," fumed Haley. "Yes Lucas cheated on Brooke but he never slept with another girl it was merely a kiss. I could forgive a meaningless kiss. Meaningless sex on the other hand with my BEST friend is something I can't forgive. Besides we're married Nathan, did that mean nothing to you?"

"If it meant nothing to me Haley I wouldn't have stopped wearing my wedding band," Nathan snipped back.

Haley lifted up her own hand and shoved it in his face. Her band was gone, for all she knew she would never see it again. "Well look at the reality Nathan, it's over and I don't care about what you do anymore. If you want to go sleep with Brooke and the rest of the town just be my guest. In return I just ask that you pay no heed to me because I don't want to be convinced again that I'm the only one your heart desires."

"I'll come talk to you when you're calmed down," insisted Nathan heading for the door.

"Don't bother, there is nothing left to fight for Nathan," ensured Haley.

"Well I'll be the judge of that!" Nathan walked out without another word and hopped in his car and left.

Haley sighed and placed the bag in her hand back under the bed. She would ask Lucas what they were for before she gained any wrong assumptions. Now she had to find her keys and pick up a few things before he returned from his date with the slut.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Lucas and Brooke returned to the dance floor after she calmed down some. He wondered what the cause of her outburst was but he didn't want it to ruin the night by bugging her about it. He figured it could wait until later; he would press her on the matter then.

"Woohoo," subtle laughing was heard as Lucas twirled Brooke around on the floor.

_Left turn…_

_Twirl twice…_

_Pull closer…soft kiss_

_Right turn…_

_Bow backwards…_

Lucas had danced like a pro; Brooke could have sworn he had been practicing. She didn't remember him being such a good dancer before. He brought her closer and she could do nothing but grin from ear to ear. She was having the best night ever and he promised the night was far from over.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and whispered softly in her ear. "You look beautiful you know."

"You know if you wanted to get me in bed all you had to do was ask," joked Brooke. "You seem to forget I'm easy."

Lucas shook his head. "Follow me." He tugged on her arm once more and led her off the dance floor.

"Where are we going now?" asked a curious Brooke.

Lucas led her to the small loading dock off to the side of the restaurant. Even there the surroundings were beautiful. The water looked stunningly clear and she could see every star in the night sky.

"What did you bring me here for?" Brooke asked when Lucas stopped her at the dock.

"Life is short you know," Lucas spoke deeply. "You make me happier then I've ever been Brooke Davis. In all my years I don't think I could have imagined a more perfect girl to spend my life with."

Brooke's eyes widened as Lucas kneeled down on one leg. He looked up at her and smiled softly.

"What are you doing Lucas?" Brooke asked guessing what was coming.

"Brooke I know I'm not rich, and I know you could do a hell of a lot better then me but I'll tell you one thing," he hesitated enough to see that she had begun to cry again. "No one on this earth could love you as much as I do Brooke. I'm head over heals for the girl behind the red door. I can't imagine living one more day without you by my side." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring box.

Brooke gasped loudly. "_Lucas_."

"Brooke if you let me I will love you and cherish you until the day I die," broke out Lucas.

He knew that day wouldn't be too far away but he was telling the truth none the less.

Brooke looked down as he opened the box. Inside laid a silver band sporting a fine cut white diamond.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

Brooke began bawling now.

Lucas was oddly shocked by her reaction but by the way she had been acting all night he was far from stunned.

"Lucas… I … I…." Brooke lost count of words.

"Is there a yes wrapped up in there?" Lucas chucked nervously.

He had made a spontaneous move and just prayed it didn't bite him in the ass later on. He knew he may have been rushing things but he didn't want to waste any more precious time that he had left.

Brooke couldn't stop crying. She now felt like the devil for what she had done. There was no way she could marry him knowing what she had done. She would live in guilt the rest of her days. She didn't know how she could have hurt such a wonderful person without as much as a second thought on it.

"Lucas…" she hesitated. She wanted to tell him yes, hell she would have gotten hitched right away if it wasn't for the messed up guilt she was feeling.

Lucas waited for a response; he was getting worried by her hesitation.

"Lucas I love you more than you can imagine and someday I hope you can forgive me for what I have done," broke out Brooke. "Please don't hate me because I don't think I could live with you hating me."

"Brooke what's wrong," Lucas begged to know.

"I can't marry you I'm sorry Broody, I just can't," sobbed Brooke. With those final words she took off running. She lifted up her long dress and took off down the grass like a runaway bride on her wedding day.

Lucas didn't even take a second to think before he bolted off after her. "Brooke wait," he yelled jogging across the uneven grass.

Brooke flung off her heels and carried them as she ran to her car. She knew Lucas could find an alternative route home; she had to run away though. She couldn't marry him after what she did, she just couldn't.

Lucas built up speed. This was the last reaction he expected to get from the proposal; it killed him that he didn't know what she was rambling on about. Lucas knew in his heart he could never hate her, he loved her with all that was left of his heart.

"Brooke," he called out as she made it to her car and began unlocking it. He had to stop her!

Brooke looked back at Lucas who was a feet away from stopping her. She hopped in her car and shoved the keys into the ignition.

Lucas ran to her open window. "Brooke what is going on?" he begged to know as he held on to the side of the car.

"I got to go Lucas," cried Brooke. "Please let me go."

"Just tell me what's the matter," he pressed still holding onto the car.

Brooke pulled the car in reverse and stared at the saddened Lucas before her. She never intended to hurt him as much as she had.

"I'm sorry Broody," she cried as she began backing up in the parking lot.

Lucas held on to the side of the car trying not to let go.

"I hope you can forgive me when you find out the truth," Brooke was wailing by this point.

"What is it Brooke, what did you do that was so bad?" Lucas begged to know.

Brooke didn't answer but just looked into his baby blue eyes for what could be her last time doing so.

"Brooke," begged Lucas still holding on.

"I love you Broody and that never changed," promised Brooke. Brooke spun off and floored her gas pedal.

Lucas held on for as long as he could but his legs eventually gave out when she hit 40 miles an hour down the main highway.

"Brooke," he yelled after her speeding car. "Wait," He fell to his knees in the middle of the road.

"Pretty girl," he whispered holding his face in his hands and staring down at the ash fault. "Don't leave me."

In a matter of seconds Lucas felt the remainder of his heart break in two. He looked up at the sky in awe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Not much of a cliffhanger I know but I hope it still leaves you thinking! More drama in the chapters to follow. Lucas begins having heart complications, Haley presses him on the drugs he is taking. Will Lucas learn the truth and end up hating his brother and Brooke or will Haley keep him in the dark like she has?**_

_**Please review!**_

_** 3**_


End file.
